1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for processing images, and more particularly, to a method and system for reconstructing a higher resolution image by automatically converting a portion of an image or the whole image into an image having a higher resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
When expanding a predetermined area of an image or the whole image captured by a user, it is difficult to obtain a clear image by using a simple image processing interpolation method. Thus, as a method of reconstructing images to have a higher resolution, super-resolution based methods have been suggested. In image reconstruction methods based on super-resolution, a special image database such as a database including images obtained by moving a single camera to take a plurality of images of a single scene, is used to reconstruct a higher resolution image of a scene. However, in these super-resolution based methods according to the conventional art, a database of images needs to be provided in advance. Thus, it is difficult for general users to widely use this method for images.